Party Time, Pitches!
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: The Bellas decide to throw a party at the beginning of the year to celebrate their last year as Bellas. Things go better than expected. Bechloe. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello pitches! I saw on Instagram that there weren't enough stories about the trailer so I decided to write one. A smutty one ;) enjoy._

* * *

><p>Stacie lay her head on Chloe's shoulder as she looked at the redhead's computer. Chloe pointed something on the screen and Stacie lit up.<p>

"So that's how you edit the video?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. Easy, isn't it?" Chloe looked at Stacie with a smile.

"Yeah! I thought it was much harder." Stacie said. She moved her arms around the redhead's waist and snuggled closer to the older woman.

"Nah. Piece of cake, isn't it?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Yeah." Stacie sighed as she closed her eyes. "God, Chloe, you're so comfortable to cuddle with."

Chloe chuckled and looked down at Stacie.

"I thought you only enjoyed sex, Stace." Chloe said.

"Oh, that too. Wanna go to somewhere more private?" Stacie joked.

Chloe laughed and slapped the brunette's arm.

"Awww, don't the two lovebirds look cute, cozy on the couch?" Cynthia Rose said as she sat down on the couch adjacent to the one Stacie and Chloe were sitting on.

"We really do, don't we, baby girl?" Stacie said.

"Baby girl?" Chloe asked, laughing.

Stacie shrugged and sat up, stretching her back with a satisfied sigh.

"Hey girls, you know what I was thinking about?" Ashley said, coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Why don't we throw a party tomorrow night? It'll be perfect, all the Bellas here, we can celebrate the beginning of a year." Ashley suggested.

"Yeah… I like Ash's idea!" Cynthia Rose said.

"What did Ash say?" Fat Amy asked with her mouth full of food.

"Party, tomorrow night." Stacie said.

"Yeah, it's perfect! We'll have all the girls, our DJ." Cynthia Rose said. "I'm in."

"Oh yeah, me too!" Fat Amy said.

"Good, we should go out to buy some snacks and drinks, though." Stacie said.

"Maybe we can do it now." Cynthia Rose suggested.

"Yeah, I don't want to sit my sexy ass here and eat all day long." Fat Amy said.

"Sure, you already half of the day." Stacie said chuckling.

"Exactly, no need to spend the other day eating. I don't want you skinny asses to look bad for our party tomorrow night." Fat Amy said.

The others laughed.

"Alright, aca-bitches, so let's get going?" Fat Amy asked.

"I call shotgun!" Ashley said as she, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lily and Stacie left the house, leaving Chloe, Denise, Jessica, Emily and Flo in the house, the last two were new Bellas.

Emily and Flo got in that year, they were a little quiet in the beginning but soon they warmed up to the Bellas and became friends with everyone. Flo was an exchange student, so sometimes she'd come in the house, cursing in Spanish and the other Bellas were clueless to what she said. Sure, they learned what _puta_ meant pretty soon.

Chloe was still looking through her computer, this time, doing some work. She had spent two hours teaching Stacie how to edit a video for a project the brunette had. Granted, it was fun.

She was getting bored, though. She missed Aubrey a lot. Aubrey was her best friend and the Bellas was their thing, now she was working in her dad's firm, making it big. She was being Aubrey Posen, the girl she always wanted to be. She just missed her a lot, though.

After Aubrey graduated, the Bellas named Beca their captain and Chloe their co-captain. Beca had some kick-ass ideas, but Chloe still did all the work. If it had been any of the other Bellas, they'd be mad that Beca did pretty much nothing, but not Chloe. She loved doing what she did.

Chloe could say she and Beca drifted apart after they first won the ICCA's four years ago and it was mainly because of Jesse. Yeah, the redhead had a huge crush on the brunette since she met her at the Activities Fair and, to be honest, she thought the girl might like her back, but then she kissed Jesse and that broke Chloe's heart. She never let her know, though. She spent the entire summer with her grandparents trying to forget about any romantic feelings for her. It helped.

Now, the two were back to being friends. They were close, closer than they were before, and they did everything together. Most of the time they spent together was to discuss the Bellas' next number, but they still had fun.

Chloe was pulled out of her trance when she heard the front door open and Beca step in, carrying a suitcase.

"Becster!" Chloe exclaimed with a big smile.

"Okay, when did I agree to this nickname?" Beca asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you didn't. That's the fun part." Chloe smirked.

Beca put her suitcase down and took a deep breath.

"Do you prefer Mini B?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"No way, Mini B is gonna be my kid's nick name." Beca said.

"Please don't tell me you've got knocked up over these last three days." Chloe said, laughing.

"No, 'cause you have to have sex to get pregnant." Beca explained the obvious, which she knew Chloe knew.

"Dry spell?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Jesse's been stressed these last few months." Beca said, coming further into the house, still looking out of breath.

"Sorry about that." Chloe said. "Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah." Beca said, catching her breath. "Where is everybody?"

"Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lily and Ashley left to buy drinks and snacks. We're throwing a party tomorrow night." Chloe said.

"Thanks for telling me!" Beca said.

"I'm telling you now." Chloe said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Beca said. "I'll put my bag upstairs."

Chloe didn't say anything and the brunette disappeared. Minutes later, the girl had changed and come back downstairs, throwing herself next to Chloe with a sigh.

"You sure you're okay?" Chloe eyed her, then went back to paying attention to her laptop.

"Yeah, I am." Beca said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked around. She knew the other Bellas were around and that they could hear, but she didn't want them to.

"Can we go somewhere private if we're gonna talk about this?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chloe closed her laptop, putting it on the coffee table and stood up. She and Beca went to the brunette's room and sat on her bed. "What's up?"

Beca sighed.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but this dry spell thing is driving me nuts! I don't wanna say anything to Jesse, it's not his fault he's stressed all the time, but.." Beca sighed.

"You miss it?" Chloe asked, knowingly.

"Yeah." Beca admitted then looked up at the redhead. "You know? When you get home and all you want is some hot, wild sex but your boyfriend is at his computer, yelling because somebody made a mistake in the office and now he has to repair it. I often had to do the job myself!"

Chloe laughed.

"I understand you, I know the feeling. Except I hadn't had a boyfriend or a girlfriend in such a long time." Chloe said, thinking.

"What do you do when your hormones go crazy?" Beca asked.

"You mean when I'm horny?" Chloe asked.

She and Beca had talked about sex before, but never about what they did to themselves. Beca was a little shy.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"Well, you know." Chloe said. "But if I get too horny I can always go to a club and, you know, go home with someone."

Beca nodded and sighed.

"Too bad I can't do that." Beca said.

"Well, you wait for Jesse's problems to get solved." Chloe said.

"Easier said than done." Beca scoffed.

"Look, we'll throw a party tomorrow, maybe you can invite him and get him to loosen up and then you can finally end the problem." Chloe said.

Beca laughed.

"Maybe." she sighed, but started to think. "You know what, this is a great idea. Thanks, Chloe."

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my paperwork." Chloe winked and stood up.

"Right, and I'm gonna take a shower." Beca said.

"You mean you're gonna touch yourself." Chloe said, raising an eyebrow.

Beca turned a bright red and her jaw dropped. She didn't even know how to respond to that, sometimes Chloe's bluntness and no embarrassment still shocked her.

"Chloe!" Beca said.

Chloe raised her hands in mock surrender.

"I'll go, but if I were you, I'd put some music on." Chloe said.

"Just leave!" Beca said and the redhead laughed at her embarrassment.

It took Beca a good fifteen minutes to finally move and grab a change of clothes and finally go shower. Chloe Beale was one crazy girl.

oO0Oo

Beca finished getting ready and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in loose curls and she had makeup on. She had changed her style a little bit over the years. She went from flannels and skinny jeans to lighter clothes and lighter makeup. She still wore her ear spikes, her sarcasm and, of course, her ever present smirk.

She sighed, grabbing her phone and walking out of her room. She heard a bunch of people already and she could tell this party was gonna be big. She heard some of her mixes playing and she smiled. She'd given the Bellas a flash drive with some of her party mixes so they could play.

"Hey Beca!" she heard one guy say. Over the years, the Bellas had become famous and everyone on campus liked to say they knew her.

Beca just waved at the guy and continued her journey outside to try and find the Bellas. Meantime, she grabbed a cup Stacie handed to her and took a sip, already knowing it was something strong. She found Jesse standing near the pool, dancing by himself and walked over to him.

"Hey." she said and he smiled as he spotted her.

"Hey Bec. Great party!" he said, kissing her cheek. "Listen, I can't stay too long, I have something to take care of."

"Oh. Well, can't I come later?" Beca asked.

"Maybe it's not the best idea, I'll probably be up all night." he said. "Sorry."

Beca nodded.

"Okay." Beca said. "Well, you should enjoy the party as much as you can, then."

"Yeah, I totally will." Jesse said and only then did Beca notice he didn't have a cup in his head.

"You're not gonna drink?" she asked.

"I can't." Jesse said. "I gotta stay sober if I'm gonna finish my work."

"Okay." Beca sighed and took a long sip of her drink.

Jesse kept his promise and didn't drink anything with alcohol. He left to go talk to his friends after three dances, though. Beca was pretty disappointed and frustrated, so she downed the cup and maybe two more before she finally felt better.

"Hey Beca!" the brunette turned around and saw Chloe standing behind her. "Are you okay? Where's Jesse?"

"Somewhere in there." Beca said.

"Sorry about that." Chloe said. "Don't you wanna dance?"

"Yeah." Beca said and grabbed the redhead's wrist, leading her closer to the pool.

The two started dancing and drinking, Beca drank faster than Chloe, but she wasn't feeling drunk. She felt the beat of the song as she and Chloe jumped and she threw her head to the sides. She loved it.

"Beca, are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Beca said and stopped dancing to catch her breath. She wiped her forehead and looked down at the pool. "Gosh, that looks good enough to jump in."

Chloe chuckled.

"You'll catch a cold!" Chloe said. "You'll be soaked and you're gonna have to take a shower."

Beca grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and brought her closer. Chloe was taken aback, thinking the brunette was gonna kiss her, but she stopped and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm always soaked and I can never get him to do me." Beca said. Chloe sensed anger, but also sensed lust in her tone.

Chloe was left shocked and, before she could stop her, Beca had taken off her shoes and jumped in. She stepped back, but when the brunette jumped in, the water hit Chloe too, which made her gasp.

"Oh God, this feels awesome!" Beca said.

"Beca, come on out." Chloe said. "You're gonna catch a cold!"

Beca groaned, but approached the edge and reached out her arm for Chloe to take it and, when the redhead did, she pulled her in and she fell over her.

Chloe emerged and threw water at the laughing brunette.

"You have to admit, you had fun." Beca said.

Chloe glared at her, but she couldn't wipe the smirk from her face and Beca noticed.

"I knew it!" Beca said and laughed.

Chloe smiled and noticed a strange look in Beca's eyes, a look she's seen a few times over the years, mainly in Beca's first year at Barden. She could swear the girl's pupils were dilated, but she didn't know what that might mean.

Beca grabbed the redhead's wrist and pulled her underwater. Chloe couldn't see anything, but she knew she was right when she felt hot lips press against her and she felt dizzy. She enjoyed the sensation, never having kissed someone underwater. She felt the brunette bring her closer and run her tongue over her bottom lip and Chloe opened her mouth, careful not to let any water in and she was successful. The two kissed until their lungs burned, in need of oxygen and they had to go up again.

Chloe was breathing hard as she looked at Beca, her eyes had turned a few shades darker and she knew hers were too.

"What was that?" she asked.

"After our talk, I started thinking." Beca said. They were still close to each other, their noses were almost touching. "I've been waiting to feel that and God, it feels so good."

Chloe almost moaned at the brunette's tone.

"I wanna feel more." Beca said,

"Beca, I can't." Chloe said. "You're with Jesse."

"Tell that to him." Beca said. "I want you so bad, Chloe."

Chloe moaned this time, wanting to give in, but her head told her not to, that this was wrong.

"Beca, I.."

"I've thought and fantasied about this, I gotta touch you right now." Beca said. "Please, don't make me beg."

_That would actually be fun_, Chloe thought, but kept it to herself as she turned around and swam towards the edge of the pool. She got out and the brunette followed. The two walked silently through the crowd and went upstairs. Chloe fished out her bedroom key and unlocked it, then the two got inside and she felt Beca slam her against the door and attack her lips again, already moaning into her mouth.

"Hmm." Chloe said. "You're right this does feel good."

Beca chuckled, her voice was husky. She pulled apart and took a moment to look at Chloe. Her lips were swollen and she was dripping wet, but that made her even more turned on.

"I wanna fucking rip your clothes off." Beca all but purred, making Chloe's knees go weak and she moaned again. She allowed the DJ to take off her jacket and shirt, doing the same back to her.

"You're so hot." Chloe moaned into the younger girl's ear and felt her moan against her neck.

"I need you so bad." Beca said.

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna be walking funny for a week." Chloe said, her voice getting huskier as she unclasped the DJ's bra and threw it somewhere in the room.

Chloe pushed Beca backwards until she hit the bed, then she threw her on her back and climbed on top of her, attacking her neck, sucking on it and biting it as hard as she could, but she heard Beca hiss and moan, letting her know she was actually enjoying it.

Beca's hands found their way to Chloe's bag and she dug her nails into her skin as hard as she could, making the redhead hiss and bite her neck harder.

"Fuck, Chloe." she moaned.

Chloe smirked against her neck.

"Is that a request?" she asked as she unzipped her jeans and slid them down her pale legs.

Beca then shifted their positions so she was on top. She tried to unclasp Chloe's bra, but the redhead shifted their positions again.

Beca groaned, pushing the redhead backwards and attaching their lips in a bruising, hot, needy kiss. She pushed them backwards until Chloe slammed against a wall and she felt the redhead's head hit the wall with a soft 'thud', but she only moaned and tried to shift again, her nails scratching the hell out of Beca's skin, her lips leaving bruises whenever they landed on, the brunette also scratching and kissing ever surface she could find.

Chloe was suddenly slammed against her desk and she knew she'd be full of bruises because of this the following morning but she didn't care. She felt Beca literally rip her bra and break her jeans zipper and she groaned.

"Holy fuck, Beca!" she said when the DJ bit her neck and collarbones as hard as she could. She dug her nails deeper into her skin.

Chloe tried to get a hold of Beca's skin, but she only scratched her farther as she kissed her neck and started squeezing and kneading her breasts. She finally managed to throw the small woman on the bed and get on top of her. She bit onto her collarbone and Beca moaned.

Chloe smirked against Beca's skin when she noticed the girl finally let herself be dominated. She tried to take off her panties patiently, but she ended up ripping the material and throwing it across the room. She instantly ran two fingers up and down Beca's incredibly wet folds and smiled.

"God, you're so wet." she said, biting onto her ribcage.

"I am and I need you to fuck me." Beca said through greeted teeth.

Chloe chuckled and bit her stomach and placed herself between the brunette's legs, spreading them apart so she had better access. She spread the DJ's lips lightly, making her shudder and claw at her shoulders. Chloe then licked her slit, moaning at the brunette's taste, then she inserted two fingers into her as well as her tongue, using her other hand to rub tight circles on the brunette's clit.

Beca gasped and put both hands on the redhead's hands. She started moaning loudly, not caring that the house was full of people and they were definitely hearing her. Hell, Chloe knew what she was doing.

Chloe worked her fingers and tongue in and out of the smaller girl, wanting her to climax soon. It was almost urgent to her, she needed the girl to orgasm.

"Fuck, Chloe, right there!" Beca screamed as Chloe hit a sensitive spot. "Fuck, Chloe! F-hmm, yeah!"

Beca was bucking her lips to meet the redhead's fingers and tongue. The bed was rocking and was probably making a noise, but she didn't care. Neither girl cared.

Chloe added a third finger and quicker her pace, curling her fingers and tongue inside Beca, making the brunette throw her head back and arch her back, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Holy- Chloe! Right there! Go-hmmm, so close!" she moaned and bit her lips. "Hmm-yeah! S-So close! Go-fuck, don't stop!"

Chloe was loving the sounds she was getting, it was egging her on and she felt like a queen. Actually, she felt like a sex goddess.

Beca came with a series of profanities mixed with Chloe's name. It was a fucking intense orgasm and it was fucking _hot_. The redhead almost couldn't believe she did it and she couldn't believe the volume the girl reached. She was pretty fucking loud.

Chloe barely pulled apart when she was thrown backwards on the floor, the DJ's hot, sweaty skin against her own and she felt her bite and suck her skin all over. She felt her pinch her nipples pretty hard, but she moaned loudly.

"God, Beca!" she said and gasped when she felt three digits plunge inside her. "Oh God, yes!"

Beca started moving hard and fast, going deep into the redhead's cunt, getting loud moans and gasps from her. She used her thumb to run circles on the redhead's clit and she felt her hips buckle to meet her fingers.

"Fuck! YES!" Chloe moaned. "Beca! Right there! Shit!

Beca increased her pace, going deeper and harder, adding a fourth finger. She then started curling her fingers inside the redhead, her arm started to hurt from going so fast, but that only made her go even faster.

"Beca! I-I'm gonna.. I'm gonna!" Chloe had been running her fingers all through Beca's back, her nails leaving endless cuts on her back and even her ribcage.

Chloe yelled Beca's name as she came.

Beca smirked against the redhead's skin as she slowed her pace until Chloe had come down from her high, her breathing hard and uneven.

"Fucking shit, that was.." Chloe said.

"Unbelievable." Beca finished.

"I want a round two." Chloe said.

Beca lifted her and moved to the bed, on top of Chloe. She got in between her legs and grinded against her center, making the redhead moan again.

"Ohhh yeah." Chloe moaned, digging her nails into Beca again. She shifted their position so she could grind and she grinded fast against her, making the headboard hit against the wall.

Beca shifted them positions, her nails also giving Chloe endless marks. She continued her rhythm, fast and hard, wanting to make the redhead scream again.

The two screamed each other's names along with unintelligible words until they both started seeing stars behind their eyelids.

"Fuck, Chloe! I'm gonna come!" Beca moaned.

"S-So close!" Chloe moaned loudly.

"Chloe!" Beca moaned and the redhead arched her back, seeing white. She lost all her senses, she didn't know how loudly she screamed or how loudly Beca screamed. All she felt was unbelievable pleasure. Beca felt the exact same way, never having felt so much pleasure, she thought she'd pass out.

Beca noticed she and Chloe had actually passed out when they woke up in the same position minutes later, both of their breathings were going back to normal.

"Fuck.." Chloe breathed out.

"Yeah.. I.. Shit, what _was_ that?!" Beca said.

"That was simply the best sex I ever had." Chloe said.

"Oh yeah." Beca said. "God…"

"Damn, you're so fucking great in bed!" Chloe said.

"Speak for yourself! I blacked out!" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and kissed the brunette's lips.

"You know, the whole party probably knows what we did, we should probably stay." Chloe said.

"Good. 'Cause you fucking broke me, I'm not gonna be walking right the entire week." Beca said.

"I told you I'd break you, babe." Chloe winked and Beca moved to lay beside her and Chloe instantly wrapped her arms around her waist. They didn't need to wait long, as soon as they closed their eyes, they fell into a deep sleep.

oO0Oo

The next morning, Beca woke up with arms wrapped around her waist and feeling immensely happy. She turned her head around and looked at the sleeping beauty behind her. She smiled, feeling so good, she hadn't felt that way in years.

Beca placed a kiss on the redhead's forehead and she felt her stir in her sleep.

"Hmmm." she said before opening her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"Morning." she said with a sigh. "God, I'm tired. And so sore."

"No wonder you're sore." Beca chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Listen, I kinda need to talk to Jesse."

Chloe groaned.

"Fine, but don't tell him it was me, I don't want your boyfriend hunting my ass down." Chloe said.

Beca looked puzzled.

"No, I'm gonna break up with him." Beca explained.

"You're.. you're gonna break up with him?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Yeah, if I'm gonna be dating you, I need to end it with him." Beca said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You.. you wanna date me?" Chloe asked, genuinely confused.

"Of course I do!" Beca said, chuckling. "Don't think last night was a one-night thing."

Beca just loved the look of love and confusedness in Chloe's face, it was adorable. She just giggled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Okay, Chlo, I gotta go." Beca said. "I'll be back soon."

Chloe nodded, her cheeks still on fire, even after the brunette placed a kiss on her lips before standing up and then groaning instantly.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You're not the only one who's sore." Beca said. "Everything hurts."

Chloe laughed.

"I hear you." Chloe said.

"Can I borrow some clothes? Mine are.. well, soaked." Beca said.

Chloe laughed again.

"Of course, feel free." Chloe said.

Chloe watched as the brunette went through her clothes and even borrowed underwear and a pink and white lacy bra, which look a bit small on her, which made her breasts look bigger.

"You look so hot in my underwear." Chloe said.

Beca gave her a look.

"Focus, Chlo. I need to leave." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe let out a sigh.

"I'll be quick." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and Beca put on some jeans and a shirt and approached her, giving her a kiss on the lips again and smiled.

"See you soon."

"See you." Chloe smiled.

oO0Oo

Beca knocked on the door of Jesse's dorm and he answered, looking hurt and angry.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Beca asked.

"After last night?" Jesse asked.

Beca frowned.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"Well, I was talking to Benji, when someone said they saw you go upstairs with Chloe, so I went and went to her room and heard her moaning your name." Jesse spat in anger.

"Oh.. you heard." Beca said.

"I did. And it hurt, Beca." Jesse said. "You cheated on me? With her?"

"Yes and, believe it or not, I'm sorry." Beca said. "I actually came here to tell you that and to.. break up with you."

Jesse looked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Jess, but I.. I'm in love with her." Beca said. "I know you probably won't want to still be friends but that's what I would want."

"You hurt me a lot, Beca. I can't.. I can't be near you right now." Jesse said and opened the door. "Please, leave."

"I just want you to know that I never actually meant to hurt you, I should've broken up with you beforehand. I'm sorry." Beca said and left.

Beca was actually surprised by how quick it was, especially on her way back to the Bellas house. She opened the door and found Fat Amy and Stacie cleaning the living room. They looked up at her when they noticed it was her and gave her looks.

"What?" Beca asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"We heard your performance last night." Stacie said.

"Performance? What?" Beca asked, although she had an idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah. On Chloe's body." Fat Amy said and Beca gasped, turning bright red.

"Oh my God, you heard?!" Beca asked.

"Yeah! That was hot, I thought you two were gonna destroy the house!" Stacie said.

"Oh Go- who else heard?" Beca asked.

"Pretty much the entire party." Fat Amy said.

Beca covered her face and felt her heartbeat increase.

"That's bad.. that's really, really bad." Beca said.

"Don't worry, hobbit, we all knew you guys were into each other." Fat Amy said.

"No more so than last night, though." Stacie winked and Beca closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm gone." Beca said and went back upstairs. She walked into Chloe's room to find her still in her bed, sleeping, but when Beca came in, she opened her eyes.

"Wow, that was quick." Chloe said.

"Jesse, and apparently the whole party, heard us." Beca said, taking off her shoes and joining her on the bed. It was only then she noticed how messy the room was. Picture frames had fallen out of place, everything from Chloe's desk were no on the floor and the desk itself had slammed against the wall.

Both girls had bruises and marks all over their bodies, beyond being sore.

Beca felt Chloe snuggle up to her and smiled.

"You know, last night was fucking amazing." Beca said. "I totally want a repeat of it."

"Just give me a week, babe, I'm so _sore_!" Chloe said and Beca laughed.

"No use, you know I'm gonna break you again." Beca winked and Chloe smiled and the two closed their eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

"I am so in love with you." Chloe said.

"I am so in love with you, too." Beca smiled and Chloe hugged her tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey pitches! I got some requests to make this a multi chapter fic, so that's what I'm gonna do ;) it's gonna be M rated shots, so if you have suggestions please let me know ;)_

* * *

><p>It had been one week since the Bellas party, the girls were getting back on track, but they were still a little shocked that Chloe and Beca had sex inside the house full of people, but they were glad they got together.<p>

Aubrey announced she would be going back to Barden for a weekend, which made all the girls happy. They loved Aubrey, even though she had been pretty tough on them when she was the captain.

Stacie's parents had a lake cabin just outside of the city and the Bellas were going there, but on the condition that they all slept in the living room, like they were camping. Beca and Chloe were, of course, a little confused and disappointed, but the reason given to them was so that they could bond, but they knew the Bellas wanted to prevent them from sleeping together with them in the house again. The couple understood, but they weren't very happy with it.

Beca was in her room, packing. Sure, it was only two and a half days, but she wanted to be ready. Plus, she hated packing, she always forgot at least one item, so she was making sure she got everything.

"Hey." Chloe said, coming in with a smile, which turned into a chuckle when she noticed her girlfriend's bag and her beg full of clothes and stuff. "You know we'll only gonna be there for the weekend, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know that." Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Are your weekends longer than two days?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure I have everything." Beca explained.

Chloe smiled and got closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"You know what sucks?" Chloe asked.

"That we're not gonna be able to sleep together? _Alone_ together?" Beca said.

"Exactly." Chloe bit her shoulder, but used her tongue to soothe the bite.

"Yeah, that totally sucks." Beca said. "You know what, we'll find a way."

Chloe looked up at her with a confused look on her face.

"How?" she asked, curiously.

"Just trust me on this." Beca placed a kiss on her lips and they heard the Bellas squealing downstairs, which could only mean that Aubrey had arrived.

"Bree's here!" Chloe said excitedly.

Beca giggled at her girlfriend's excitement and followed Chloe down the stairs, where they saw the Bellas surrounding Aubrey, who was hugging everyone with a huge smile.

"Bree!" Chloe squealed and threw herself on the arms of the blonde, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Chlo. Oh God, I missed you all so much!" Aubrey said.

Beca smiled as Aubrey motioned for her to hug her too, which she did without hesitation. The two have gotten closer over the years.

"How are you, Bree? How's life?" Chloe asked.

"Life's pretty good, I've been working very hard. I got my boss to give me Monday off, so I will stay here until Monday night." Aubrey said.

"That is wonderful" Chloe said.

"Yeah. So what's new with you guys?" Aubrey asked and the girls bit their lips, looking at Beca and Chloe, who were standing next to each other. "What?"

"Chloe and Beca finally did it!" Fat Amy was the first to say it.

"They did what?" Aubrey asked.

"They had sex!" Stacie said.

"They slept together!" Ashley said.

"They played with each other's lady bits!" Fat Amy said and everyone looked at her for a second.

"You did?!" Aubrey asked. "When?!"

"Last week, at our party. They came upstairs and they were _very_ loud, the entire party heard." Stacie said. "It was _so_ hot!"

"Stacie!" Chloe said.

"Chloe!" Aubrey said. "And Beca!"

"Sorry, we couldn't control ourselves!" Chloe said.

"Which is exactly why we're all sleeping in the living room this weekend." Stacie said and gave Aubrey a look.

"That's probably for the best." Aubrey said with a giggle. "But hey, took you long enough, Chloe."

Beca turned to Chloe with an amused expression.

"You liked me?" Beca asked.

Chloe blushed by having everyone watching her.

"Well, yeah.. I had a crush on you since I saw you in the Activities Fair." Chloe confessed.

Beca smiled huge.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beca asked.

"Well, I was giving you hints all through that year and I thought you picked on them, but.. you didn't." Chloe said.

Beca giggled and pulled her closer, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so adorable, did you know that?" Beca asked, making the redhead blush even harder.

"Aright, as much as I love you guys together, we should get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will get there." Stacie said.

The girls got their bags, put in the Bellas bus and they were off. The way there was filled with singing, a little bit of dancing, laughing and jokes. Fat Amy even got into those and she was freaking hilarious.

"Hey girls, when we get there, we could play a game of truth or dare!" Stacie suggested.

"That'd be fun." Ashley said.

"Can we not play?" Beca asked.

"Why is that?" Stacie asked.

"Because we're a couple now, it's not fun for us." Beca explained.

"I see. But you guys still have to stay with us while we play." Stacie said.

"Alright, we'll stay." Chloe said.

oO0Oo

Beca was laughing hysterically as she listened to and watched the girls play truth or dare. Some of the truths were just hilarious. Chloe was elbowing her ribs every now and then to make her stop laughing so hard since she wasn't even in the game.

The game was coming to an end, the girls were starting to get tired, it was already past midnight, so everyone wanted to go to sleep.

Five of the girls got everything ready in the living room, while the others were grabbing snacks and drinks for everybody.

Chloe insisted that she stayed by Beca's side, so the girls allowed it, they couldn't stop them from being a couple after all.

The girls all lied down, Chloe was upside down and her head was next to Beca's. Beca turned to her other side, frowning in confusion when Lily licked her nose. She just shook it off and turned to Chloe's side. They turned to each other and smiled as the others quieted down.

"Night." Chloe whispered.

"Night. It's such a shame we can't have a room together." Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed, but she gave Beca a smile and kissed her lips before they both closed their eyes

Chloe fell into a deep sleep, she was having a dream about the Bellas and Beca, when suddenly it turned into a a heated, erotic dream and she was woken at the best part, by someone poking her shoulder. She got worried that whoever woke her up did it because she was being loud. That would be embarrassing in front of the other girls.

"Chlo." she heard a whisper and turned to the side, relieved by who woke her up.

"Hey." Chloe whispered back. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I want us to have some time alone." Beca said.

"What? But Beca-"

"-Come on, let's go find a spare room." Beca said as she stood up. She looked at Chloe and made a hand gesture for her to follow her and the redhead reluctantly did.

Beca grabbed her hand and ran into the house, looking for spare rooms. She led Chloe upstairs and got into the biggest room she could find, amazed by the side of it.

Chloe looked around confused as she closed the door.

"Beca, I.."

Before Chloe could even finish, the brunette was biting and sucking her neck like there was no tomorrow. Her hands were firmly at her waist and her nails were starting to dig into her skin. Chloe shut her eyes and let out a throaty moan, she hadn't had sex in a week, she desperately needed release.

"Beca, I.. I think this is the master suite." Chloe let out, her voice husky and shaky.

"Who cares?" Beca asked.

"Stacie does! This is her parents' room!" Chloe argued, trying to get some sense into her girlfriend.

"Why are you even complaining? I'm about to fuck your brains out." Beca said.

Chloe shuddered and closed her eyes. Beca smirked and continued her assault on her neck, only stopping it to take Chloe's shirt off, biting her collarbones, earning more moans from Chloe.

"Okay babe, if we're gonna do this, you're gonna have to be quiet, the girls are down there and they are sleeping." Beca said in a husky, demanding voice, which made Chloe bite her lips.

"I can't promise anything." Chloe said.

Beca grabbed her wrist and threw her on the bed, grabbing her shirt and putting it on her mouth.

"Now you bite this shirt and try not to be loud alright?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and bit the shirt harder as she felt Beca suddenly grab her breasts roughly. She loved this rough, hot, needy, horny side of the brunette, it was like she could break the entire house. Of course, this time, she was much calmer.

Beca suddenly bit Chloe's nipple and the redhead screamed into the shirt in pleasure and pain. Thankfully for them, the shirt muffled the noise so if someone was standing just outside the door, they'd have trouble hearing her.

Beca smirked against Chloe's breast and flicked her nipple with her tongue, pinching the other one with her hand. She then slid her hand down Chloe's stomach and went into her shorts, running two of her fingers through the redhead's already soaking folds.

"Holy fuck, baby, you're soaking already!" Beca said and Chloe moaned into the shirt, arching her back.

Beca took off Chloe's shorts and threw them somewhere across the room, already between her legs, spreading them apart.

Beca smirked as she looked up at Chloe, who had a desperate look in her face. She stick out her tongue and licked her clit once, still staring into the redhead's eyes. The moment the older woman felt her lick her, she arched her back and moaned.

Beca then attached her mouth to her clit, sucking it as she entered Chloe with three fingers, working them in and out of her in a slow, steady pace.

Chloe bit the shirt harder as she turned her head to her sides, her hands holding Beca close to herself. She was already shaking and she loved that sensation. She loved that Beca could get her so worked up in a matter of seconds. She also could bring her the most intense orgasms.

"It'll be weird tomorrow, the girls will ask why you're walking funny." Beca said. Chloe moaned at her sight. Her lips were red and swollen and her chin was wet with her arousal, but the confidence in her face, turned Chloe on even more.

Beca smirked and winked at Chloe as the redhead moaned again. She then went back to her clit, even using her teeth to bite it softly, loving how Chloe was almost jumping off the bed. She loved to turn her girlfriend into a moaning mess.

"Come on, Chloe. Come for me." Beca said in a sweet voice as she curled her fingers inside Chloe, going at an impossibly fast pace.

Chloe let out a long, throaty moan as she arched her back even more and came. She saw white starts behind her eyelids and she led the intense wave of pleasure take her until she lost conscience. It was the second time now. _God_, Beca was good.

Beca smiled as Chloe's eyes opened not thirty seconds later. The redhead looked fuzzy and still a little dizzy.

"Oh man, I think it's still going!" Chloe moaned. "You're a fucking beast in bed."

"I aim to please." Beca winked.

"So do I." Chloe shifted their positions and quickly undressed the brunette, being careful not to literally rip her clothes off, otherwise it'd be awkward to explain to the girls. "Now it's _your_ turn to be quiet, babe."

Beca moaned in complaint as she felt Chloe put her shirt into her mouth this time with a smirk of her own.

Beca couldn't lie, she loved being the dominant one, but she _loved_ seeing the confidence Chloe showed. The woman was practically the symbol of sex.

"You know, I just love your boobs, they're such a turn on. Especially for someone so short." Chloe said as she kneaded the brunette's breasts, making her close her eyes and moan.

Chloe continued her journey south, leaving endless hickeys and bite marks all over Beca's torso, especially around her breasts. She loved to make others know that the DJ was hers and she wasn't gonna share her.

Chloe suddenly plunged two fingers into the brunette, looking down at her face for her reaction. She loved watching the look of intense pleasure in her.

"You're so hot." Chloe said.

Chloe moved to stand between the brunette's legs, pushing her thighs to spread them apart as she licked her lips before taking her fingers out and plunging her tongue inside her, moaning in the process. She could never get enough of Beca's taste.

She used her hand to run tight circles on the brunette's clit as she set a steady, fast pace.

Beca bit her shirt, wanting nothing more than to scream the redhead's name out loud. She gripped her hair tight, bringing her closer to herself.

Chloe continued her fast pace, holding Beca's hips down. She felt the brunette's walls contracting around her tongue and went even faster, curling her tongue inside her, smirking when the brunette finally came. She continued her pace as Beca rode out her high, then she finally moved up to remove the shirt from her mouth and kiss her.

"That was incredible." Beca said. "And you say I'm the beast. What you did with your tongue.."

Beca licked her lips as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She moaned as she thought about it and, suddenly, she felt an orgasm rip through her, she arched her back and moaned Chloe's name loudly, but the redhead was fast to kiss her.

Chloe then pulled apart and smirked down at Beca, who was trying to even her breath.

"See? You're a fucking beast, too, red." Beca said.

"We're two sex goddesses." Chloe said.

"Next time, we'll be loud. I don't care if the girls hear." Beca said.

"Oh, absolutely." Chloe winked at Beca and kissed her again. "We should probably get back downstairs though."

"Yeah." Beca said. "This room is totally gonna smell like sex."

"What are we gonna tell Stacie?" Chloe asked as she grabbed her shirt and put it on.

Beca shrugged as she put her shorts. She then grabbed her shirt and put it on, then she noticed she was wearing Chloe's shorts.

"Hey! You look cute in my shorts." Chloe said with a smile as she put Beca's shorts on.

"I am not cute!" Beca said as they opened the door and went to the staircase.

"Yes, you are." Chloe said, kissing her cheek. "By the way, we're gonna talk about this later."

Beca gave her a look as they stopped talking before they looked into the living room. The girls seemed to be asleep, so they stepped out and went back to their places, kissing each other on the lips before falling asleep.

oO0Oo

The next morning, Aubrey was the first to wake up, followed by Stacie and the two started making breakfast. Then Amy and Denise woke up, then Lily, Ashley, Jessica and Cynthia Rose woke up. Flo and Emily soon woke up and joined the other Bellas in the kitchen.

The girls were laughing as Stacie and Aubrey put the pancakes down and the girls started eating.

"Somebody wake the lovebirds." Stacie said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes with a chuckle and went to the living room, shaking both Beca and Chloe awake. The three went to the kitchen, Beca and Chloe rubbing their eyes. Chloe was walking as if her legs didn't have bones anymore.

"Why are you walking like that, Red?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Oh, I just.." Chloe noticed Beca smirk at her from the corner of her eye and tried not to blush. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Then why are you wearing each other's shorts?" Stacie asked and the other girls looked at them.

"Because.." Chloe thought but couldn't find a sensible explanation and, by the knowing look on the girls' faces, they knew the answer.

"You guys had sex, didn't you?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"With us in the house again? Are you animals?" Stacie asked.

"We.. we.. I.." Chloe said and looked at Beca. "Beca, say something!"

Beca looked surprised as she looked at the girls.

"Well… there was a chance we might've had sex." Beca said.

The girls all rolled their eyes and made gagging noises.

"Just.. I just need to know one thing." Stacie said and the room grew silent. "Which room?"

"There's a chance it might've happened in.. the.. master suite…" Beca said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and the girls all gasped. Stacie looked furious.

"My parents' room?! _Seriously_?!" she said.

"We're sorry, but we didn't break anything." Chloe said.

"Oh, thanks Chlo, that leaves me relieved!" Stacie said sarcastically. "Even I didn't have sex in my parents' room!"

"We're sorry, Stace.." Beca tried.

Stacie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna lock all the rooms tonight." Stacie said.

Chloe and Beca bit their lips.

"Let's just be thankful that they weren't loud this time." Fat Amy said.

"Well…" Stacie said. "I'm still upset with you guys."

"Understandable." Beca nodded. "We're sorry, it's just we hadn't had sex in a week and we.. we needed it."

"I don't think I wanna hear about your needs, Beca." Stacie said with a weird look. "Let's just eat."

"Or try." Aubrey said, making some girls laugh and others agree.


End file.
